1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus, an optical apparatus and an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
A driving mechanism uses a pair of guide bars to move, in an axial direction, a component that is desired to be guided. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-104166
According to this driving mechanism, an oscillator of an oscillatory wave actuator is configured to be pressed against the component to be driven in order to transmit a driving force from the actuator to the component. Thus, the component to be driven is pressed against one of the guide bars and backlash is removed between the component to be driven and the guide bar. This driving mechanism, however, does not contribute to reduce the backlash between the component to be driven and the other guide bar.